


I Should Have Come Out Earlier...

by 0idontknow0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0idontknow0/pseuds/0idontknow0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco's early, unplanned outings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Should Have Come Out Earlier... One

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Characters are property of JK Rowling and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa harangues Draco about finding himself a wife.

 

 

 

Draco cast a _Tempus_ charm as Harry peppered his neck with kisses and rolled his eyes at the time. Harry was quickly making his way up to Draco's lips and Salazar knew that if that happened Draco would take quite some time to leave his couch. He reluctantly pulled away and sat up. Harry groaned in displeasure.

"Potter," Draco said, as he put himself to rights. Straightening his clothes with a flick of his wand, "Wish I could stay-"

"Then stay," Harry said, as he propped himself up on his elbow.  
  
"-but I've to go." Draco stood up and _Accio_ ed his robes before sliding them on.  
  
"I reckon they wouldn't mind if you were just a tad late," Harry pressed. He grabbed Draco's waist and pulled him down swiftly.  _Bloody seeker reflexes_.

"Of course they would. If I recall properly, I was late last week." Draco leaned down and kissed Harry softly. Once. Twice. Three times, plus a nibble and a tug. Harry's arm loosened around him and Draco took the opportunity to get up and walk over to the fireplace.  
  
"Git..." Harry mumbled, as Draco threw a handful of floo powder into the flames.  
  
"I'll see you later. Perhaps I'll bring back some wine." Draco stepped into the flames. "Malfoy Manor."

 

* * *

 

At dinner Draco discussed his latest investments with his parents and they occasionally commented on recent articles in the  _Daily_ _Prophet_. It was at dessert that Draco's mother had started to glance at him as if she had something she wanted to say, and knowing her it would likely be about finding himself a-

"Draco, darling," Narcissa said, as she put a scone on her plate, "Have you met any new, attractive young ladies recently?"  
  
"Mother," Draco sighed, as he put down his cup of tea.  
  
"Narcissa, stop pestering the boy. If he had I'm sure he would have told us," Lucius said, before sipping his tea. Draco could have sworn he heard his father mumbling something about blokes.  
  
"Lucius, he's  _twenty-four_. He should have found himself a nice young lady to settle down with. Don't you want grandchildren? And I for one will not have our only child living a lonesome life. It's depressing. Look at poor old Gertrude, she's alone and raving mad." Narcissa looked to Draco now, he was about to speak but she continued. "Now Draco. I love you, and I want you to be happy. If you're having problems finding yourself a nice young lady to court I could help. Is it that they aren't responding positively to you?"  
  
"Mother, I have no problem attracting women. On the contrary-"  
  
"Then is it that you're having a problem keeping them interested? If you need advice you can come to me, I was quite the woman in my day. I know your generation isn't one for waiting until marriage to have sex, so are you having problems with that? You know, performance wise. Because I'm sure there are potions and spells you could use if your-"  
  
"Mother!" Draco shouted. He was horrified at where her speech was going. He glanced at Lucius only to see him studiously looking at the ceiling and all it's... well to be honest he was not quite sure.  
  
"Mother, I assure you that my- I'm a healthy young man."  
  
"I'm only trying to help you find a partner. You seem to be waiting around for a young lady to fall into your lap though, and that's not how it works, you know. You have to go out and pursu-"  
  
"I'm not waiting for a  _lady_  mother. Merlin's pink socks, haven't you noticed? I'm gay."  
  
"I'm sorry?" Narcissa asked, as she leaned forwards.  
  
"I knew it!" Lucius said as he hit he table top. He had a smug expression on his face, "I had a feeling-".  
  
"And I'm currently in a relationship with Potter."  
  
"-that- What!"


	2. I Should Have Come Out Earlier... One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco goes home and Harry leaves him to fend for his own.

 

 

Draco stepped out of the Floo and walked directly to the kitchen, mumbling nonsensical things to himself. Harry had fallen asleep on the couch earlier and woke up when the fireplace had roared to life. He furrowed his brows and watched as his boyfriend trudged into the kitchen like a madman. Sighing, he got up and went after him.

"Utterly ridiculous... over reacting... bloody ladies... fatherly intuition..." Draco mumbled, "Harry!"  
  
"Uhm..." Harry winced and put a hand to his ear. "What exactly are you looking for?"  
  
" _Where_  are the bloody wine glasses?" Draco yelled, as he flailed his arms around him in a very un-Malfoy manner. He pulled out his wand and opened the wine bottle and Harry was relieved when the bottle didn't break or go flying in his direction. "Never mind, I don't need them."  
  
"Okay then." Harry was not quite sure what to do. His boyfriend was temperamental and Harry knew a good snog could calm him down most times, just not when he had alcohol in his system. He watched as Draco drank straight from the wine bottle he had brought in with him.  
  
"Well? Aren't you going to ask me what's wrong?" Draco huffed, as he sat on a stool.

Harry sighed. "What's wrong Draco?" He asked, as he walked up beside him.  
  
"What do you mean  _what's wrong_? My parents that's what!" Draco yelled, as he put the wine bottle to his lips once more. Harry played with the hairs at the back of Draco's neck.  
  
"What happened, love?" Harry asked, smiling. If Draco saw the look on his face he would likely be hexed.  
  
"Mother started off on another one of her speeches about finding myself a wife. I couldn't take it Harry, she started talking about sex and performance and... bloody hell I just blurted out that I was gay! But they should have realized that by now. It's the part where I told them about you they didn't take too keenly."  
  
"I'm sorry?" Harry was not sure he heard right. Did Draco just tell him that he told his parents about them? Harry was still working up the courage to tell the Weasley's.  
  
"Now you sound like mother..." Draco mumbled, as he took another swig. "Anyway, they want to have dinner with you...  _alone_. Merlin, I'm suspicious of them. They want you to go to the Manor tomorrow to-"  
  
"Tomorrow?!?" Harry squeaked.  
  
"Did I say tomorrow? I meant... well... yes, tomorrow."  
  
"I have dinner with the Weasley's tomorrow..."  
  
"Well... cancel."

...

 

Harry exhaled as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was going to Malfoy Manor. Alone. Without Draco. To talk to Narcissa and  _Lucius_. He was not pleased and he was most definitely nervous. Draco stopped by his flat to see him off and Harry was grateful, because there was no way he was going to let Draco get away with this. None. They may argue later, possibly have some angry make-up sex, and hopefully they could get past their early reveal.  
  
"You ready?" Draco asked, as Harry slipped on his robes.  
  
"Yes. Are you?" Harry asked, as he held Draco's hand.  
  
"What for?" Draco asked, as he eyed him suspiciously.  
  
" _You_  are taking  _my_  place at the Weasley's tonight. No excuses." Harry smiled, as he kissed Draco's cheek.  
  
"Potter! You had better not." Harry Apparated them to the doorstep of the Weasley residence and knocked loudly. "Potter, I'm going to-"  
  
"Harry you're ear-" Ginny had answered the door and froze as she saw Draco. He smiled tightly at her.  
  
"G'Night, Gin." Harry said to her as he pulled Draco with him and into the house. He went to look for Molly in the kitchen and saw that Hermione and Bill were there with her. "Hey, uhm. I've got to go somewhere tonight, real short notice actually. So Draco here is going to fill you guys in for me. Right, Draco?"

"I'm  _what_?" Draco whispered. Harry smiled and kissed him gently before letting go of his hand and Apparating to Malfoy Manor.


	3. I Should Have Come Out Earlier... Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner time! Sort of....

 

_I'm going to Crucio him_  Draco thought as he stood in the Weasley's kitchen. It was oddly quiet and they were all staring at him questioningly. It was nothing like being at the Manor. The Burrow was... homely, welcoming (save for the gingers that were staring at him like he was a kneazle in a Muggle store). Feeling more than a bit awkward, Draco took a deep breath and put on the most charming Malfoy smile he could muster.

  
"Well, good evening everyone."

  
=== 

Harry took a deep breath and tried not to think about what Draco would do to him once he got home. He shook his arms a bit, smiled slightly and rapped lightly on the door of the Manor. A house elf greeted him and led him into the dining room. The Manor looked... cleaner... than the last time he had been in it. The Malfoys had redecorated so that the rooms gave no sign that a mad man had once lived there.  
  
He was directed to a seat directly across from both Malfoy parents and trying not to let his nerves show (too much) he smiled politely at them.  
  
"Evening." Harry said. He motioned to his seat, "May I?"

  
=== 

"... Did... did Harry just... blimey." Ron said. Draco held his hands behind his back and waited for him to form a proper sentence.  
  
"I reckon you didn't know anything about this, yeah?" George said, his eyes never leaving Draco.  
  
"Well then... We still need to set the table, don't we? How about everyone get seated. Hermione, be a dear and help me." Mrs. Weasley said, as she resumed fumbling around, "Draco can explain things to us over dinner."  
  
The others mumbled half hearted replies as they went into dining room, Draco would have thought it to be bigger considering the number of people. He followed them and made an effort to ignore the glances he kept receiving. He was grateful to have something to pay attention to when Mrs. Weasley and Granger started coming in with the food, it was short lived though since the moment he sat down all eyes were on him once again.  
  
"So Malfoy, what brings you here?" Granger asked, as she, and everyone else, began dishing out their food. Draco had just finished pouring himself some of the firewhiskey and took a sip before replying.  
  
"Well, I suppose Harry's decided it's my job to tell you all that we're... seeing one another, and have been for the past six weeks or so."

  
=== 

"Six weeks..." Narcissa repeated Harry's words as if they would make more sense that way and Lucius glared at him in the same way he had been ever since Harry had walked in. Harry, not knowing what else to say, returned his attention to his dinner and ate some more of his roast beef. "... six..."  
  
"Why?" Lucius asked.  _Why what? Bloody hell how am I supposed to answer you when you only give me a word?_ Harry swallowed and blinked a few times.  
  
"Why what, Sir?"  
  
" _Why_  are you dating our Draco? Especially with all the animosity between the pair of you over the years. Why the change? What made you decide to start caring about him all of a sudden?" Lucius was looking at Harry now.  _Looking_ , not glaring. Harry sort of stared at the man in shock. Narcissa seemed to be taken off guard by her husband's question as well. Harry put down his silverware and wiped his palms on his pants.  
  
"Um... well. I'm not exactly sure why there was a change, I suppose we... I suppose we just grew up after the... well... after everything that happened. I guess I sort of realized he was just as human as I was." Harry felt his face begin to flush and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I... Draco's... It's hard to explain really. I just... I find myself wanting to know more and more about him, and learn things that other people will never get the chance to learn and see all the expressions he has and... Well, I just want to be... with... him... I'm rambling now aren't I...?"  
  
"No dear, you're not." Narcissa said, as she smiled at him.

  
=== 

Draco blushed at the question. He was not about to confess his feelings to a table full of Weasleys, "... I'm not answering that." After he had announced that he and Harry were dating there was an uproar, a bit of swearing and a fair amount of scolding on Mrs. Weasley's part. Draco made a mental note to never get on her bad side. After the initial shock they had started asking him questions, well the women were asking and the men were... sulking, fuming and confused.  
  
"He's blushing." Ginny said, smiling.  
  
"He's absolutely smitten with Harry, isn't he?" Granger said, bearing a similar expression.  
  
"What are you two on about?" Ron asked.  
  
"So, how did you two get together?" the Weaslette inquired, completely ignoring the brother.  
  
"We ran into one another at Fortescue's."  
  
"Is that all?" Granger asked, disappointed.  
  
"What else am I supposed to say, Granger? We chatted a bit, managed not to hex one another and things carried on from there."  
  
"Are you serious about being with Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked and Draco looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Of course I am."

 


	4. I Should Have Come Out Earlier... Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go home after dinner.

Harry apparated home after dinner with the Malfoys then thought it over and went to Draco's flat. Draco was nowhere to be found so Harry lay in the sofa and waited.

  
He was full and he was happy. The dinner had gone better than he expected and he was supposed to follow Draco to their next Saturday dinner. Keeping up his optimism, Harry wondered how well Draco fared at the Weasley's dinner.

  
===

Draco left the Weasley residence with a polite smile plastered on his face. The night had been unbearably awkward for him. The women seemed to take the news fairly well, too well if you asked him. The men, well it was obvious that they were upset and that the Weasel did not approve. Draco apparated to Harry's house and looked for him.  
  
After searching almost every room Draco sat at the bottom of the stairs and sighed. How long would his parents keep Harry?  
  
There was the familiar  _crack_  of apparition and Draco got up and opened the door.  
  
"Harry, what the bloody hell were you-" Draco and Ron both stopped talking as soon as they realised who was in front of them.  
  
"Weasley." Draco said.  
  
"Malfoy." Weasley mumbled, as he made his way inside. "Where's Harry?"  
  
"Probably still at dinner with my parents. I'll tell him you stopped by." Draco said, still holding the door open.  
  
"What are you up to Malfoy?" Ron asked, as he glared at him.

Draco sighed. "Weasley, must I be up to something? I would have thought you were sensible enough to have gotten past childhood mistakes."  
  
"If you hurt Harry, Malfoy I swear-"  
  
"Rest assured, I have no intention of harming Harry in any way. Now, if you're done threatening me." Draco motioned to the door and after a brief glaring contest, Weasley left the premises and Draco shut the door behind him. He sighed and apparated to his flat.

Draco removed his robes and flung them over the sofa before heading for his room. There was a muffled yelp that stopped him however. Drawing his wand on reflex, he carefully made his way over. He watched as his robe got tossed aside and Harry emerged from underneath it.  
  
"Merlin, Potter! Don't  _do_  that!" Draco yelled, and put his wand away.  
  
"Sorry, fell asleep." Harry mumbled, as he yawned.  
  
"And what the bloody hell was that? Hmmm? Dumping me in a house full of Weasleys. For Merlin's sake I was baffled. And they kept staring. Not just staring, glaring. The lot of them. All right, perhaps it was only the males, but never the less! That was the most embarrassing, awkward, helpless situation I've been in since the war and there wasn't even any fighting involved." Draco could not help himself, he was upset.  
  
"Sorry love, but otherwise... how'd the dinner go?" Harry figured he should not have asked, but he was curious.  
  
"... It was... manageable... The food was good and the women were accepting... and possibly Mr. Weasley. But don't you dare pull something like that again. You hear me Harry James Potter?"  
  
"Loud and clear. Glad to hear it went well." Harry said, grinning and Draco rolled his eyes at him. "Dinner at the Manor went well. Really well if you ask me. I'm supposed to join you at the weekly family dinners now."  
  
"Father didn't do anything out of the ordinary did he? And mother didn't start asking odd questions?"  
  
"Not particularly..." Harry blushed as he remembered pouring his heart out to Draco's parents. He would not tell that story, it was a bit embarrassing. Draco raised an eyebrow at him but let it slide.  
  
"I'm still upset with you by the way. Oh, and Weasley wants to speak with you." Draco said sitting down in the sofa.  
  
"I'll get back to him tomorrow. And by all means Draco, punish me for my bad behaviour." Harry said, as he lay back in the sofa. Draco smirked at him and got up.  
  
"Bedroom. Now."


	5.  I Should Have Come Out Earlier... Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  It’s time for Harry’s punishment.

The minute Harry finished taking his clothes off Draco flicked his wand to bind his hands. Harry gasped and snapped his head up but licked his lips soon after. Draco beckoned for the man to walk over to him and he did. He bit Harry’s bottom lip and then with a swish of his wand, transfigured the man’s glasses into a blindfold. He watched as Harry wriggled in anticipation. It had taken him a month to convince Harry to let him do that, but it was worth the wait to see how much he was trusted.

He stepped away from Harry, watching as he leaned forwards a bit. He licked his lips as he summoned a triple cock ring. He quietly walked over to his lover and knelt down. He resized the ring to suit Harry, slicked a bit of lube on it and then slipped it on.

“Draco,” Harry said, his voice hoarse. “Draco, what...”

“Cock ring,” he mumbled, before stepping back and slipping out of his clothes. He smirked as he watched Harry’s cock twitch.

...

Harry was anxious. When he told Draco to punish him he had not expected to be bound, without the use of his arms, wearing a cock ring and standing in his bedroom listening to Draco’s clothes rustle and wondering where the _fuck_ then man was and what the bloody hell he was going to _do_ to Harry.

A moment later he gasped as he felt fingers brush against his abdomen, along his ribs, down his spine. He shook his head in disbelief. How could he be so bloody _aware_ of his skin and of the sounds around him? Lips kissed his shoulder and hands ran up his sides, but the moment Harry leaned towards Draco the man moved. Harry breathed sharply out of his nose in frustration. He cocked his ears and listened but could not hear anything that indicated where Draco was. Whoever invented silencing charms was a bastard, in Harry’s good opinion.

“Dra-”

“Shh.”

He shivered as cool air blew into his left ear and moved down to his shoulder. He felt the heat of Draco’s body nearby and his skin tingled with anticipation. Draco raised Harry’s arms and bent them over his head before moving away. Harry flexed his toes nervously and then in an instant he was pulled against Draco’s body. Arms wrapped around his back, hair brushed his cheek, a gloriously hot, wet heat swiped up the side of his neck and then Harry bucked his hips and a hardness rubbed against his own. He groaned.

Draco turned him around swiftly and soon he was falling backwards. Harry yelped and flailed and- and he fell onto the bed. He was about to scream at Draco for throwing him like that, while he was _blindfolded_ , but then the bed sank, and Draco was over him, and on him. Licking and biting and sucking and kissing.  Harry gasped as something cold, wet and solid slid down his chest and arched his back as cool air blew long the wetness. He yelped as cold fingers brushed his nipples and he flung his head to the side as something ran gently along his cock.

Harry soon found himself wriggling and writhing and _begging_ Draco to stop teasing him. His lover was currently fondling his balls and doing a beautiful job of sucking him off. Harry whimpered as he felt Draco humming around him while the man’s tongue tortured him mercilessly. He wanted to cum, and he wanted to cum _now_ , and he wanted the cock ring _OFF_. He thrust his hips a few times in the hopes of getting off, but that was pointless and Draco held him firmly in place soon after.

Harry felt Draco pulling away and vocalized his complaint in a sort of garbled cry. He felt Draco move to sit above him, knees on either side of Harry’s hips and before he could promise never to abandon Draco at the Burrow ever again his glasses were back on his face. Harry blinked a few times and soon he was looking at Draco pumping a finger up his arse. Harry’s panting became quicker and his hips bucked.

“For the love of Merlin, Draco... please... please... _please_ ,” Harry whined, as he threw his head back and thrashed out of frustration. He quickly looked back at Draco though so he could watch the goings-on. Draco had stopped though, to glare at him.

“You very nearly threw me off of you just now, Harry,” Draco said, voice hoarse with lust but still scolding. Harry was glad to know he was not alone in his need, even if the extent of that need was more.

Harry grunted. He was already reduced to a whining, begging mess and apologizing to Draco for being bloody fucking randy did not seem fair. _At all_. “Just get it _on_ with it already.  For fuck’s sake Draco I need to- Wh- What are you- No, _no_ , don’t get up. Please. _Please, please, please, Draco_.  Please, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I-”

And then Harry forgot what he was saying because Draco swiftly made his way onto his cock and all he could think to do was thrust his hips upwards and mutter “Thank you” until it sounded like non-sense. He felt Draco rolling his hips and hands pressing down on his chest. He could hear Draco panting, the slap of their skin and the creak of the bed. He could see Draco hunched over him with his head bowed, muscles flexing, cock bobbing with his movements.

Then Draco started riding him faster and harder, moaning as he did so. Harry was a whimpering mess and he needed release, oh how he needed it. Draco slammed down and ground his hips, his face the depiction of pleasure. He rose up and Harry watched as more of his own cock was revealed and gasped when Draco slammed down and engulfed him again, clenching as he ground his hips once more. He watched the space where they met as Draco rose up and down slowly, his face contorting whenever he managed to brush his prostate on Harry’s cock. Soon enough Draco was riding him in earnest again and Harry was bucking as he mumbled Merlin knew what.

Harry watched as Draco began to jerk himself off while he rode and when he came Harry could feel him tightening around him, and hear his own name being moaned and was amazed that Draco still had the energy to keep riding him. He could feel his own orgasm coming on and it roiled inside him like a beast, promising an intensity that Harry both hoped and feared for. And then he felt it. His orgasm was intense and blinding and made the room spin. It tore a moan out of him and Harry arched and bucked and curled his toes. He sobbed and he moaned and he shook. Everything was heat and pleasure.  His eyes rolled and-

-and then slowly he woke up with Draco wrapped around him and sunlight seeping through the curtains.

 


	6. I Should Have Come Out Earlier... Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Since the cat's out of the bag, Draco reckons they should just tell everyone.

Draco sat down gingerly and glared at Harry after hearing a chuckle. He had cast a healing charm on himself that morning but there was still a bit of tenderness. He sipped his tea and they ate in silence, occasionally glancing at the other or touching them gently; a brush of the cheek, a hand through the hair, or stroke on the arm. Once they were done and Harry took the dishes to the sink, Draco walked up behind him and kissed the back of his neck before he wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin on the other man's shoulder.

"Draco," Harry said smiling, "we have to get to work." He continued to wash the dishes but leaned back into Draco anyway.

"I know that. No need to remind me," he replied, then kissed Harry's neck once more. He pulled away and leaned on the counter. "Harry, would you like to go to dinner tonight?"

"Dinner?" Harry asked, as he rinsed the last of the dishes. He turned towards Draco and leaned his hip on the counter. "You do know that we'd draw a ridiculous amount of attention if we did that, right?"

"That's precisely the point," he replied. He took one of Harry's hands and held it as he kept his gaze. "The most pertinent individuals have been informed, with the exception of a few of  _my_  friends, so I don't see why we can't flaunt our relationship in public. Once I tell Blaise and Pansy of course. But they're having lunch with me today so that will be dealt with shortly."

"Don't you think this is a bit... sudden?" Harry asked, as he shifted his weight a bit. Draco could see the worry in his expression and if he had not known better he would worry about Harry being ashamed of him.

"It's been over a month since we've been seeing one another," he answered, as he stepped closer to Harry and cupped his face with one hand. He spoke his next words softly but confidently, "I know that you're worried about how people will react to your being gay. Merlin, Harry, you're even worried about their reaction to  _my_  being gay. But just because you're the Saviour of the Wizarding World does not mean that you have to live worrying about what that world thinks of you. What you do and who you date is your prerogative."

"But Dra-"

"Our families seem to have taken it very well. I don't see why anyone else's opinions should matter," he said, before kissing Harry softly. "Give it some thought, hm? And in any case, I make you look more handsome than you already are, and vice cersa."

Harry looked at him as if he disagreed about just how handsome Draco claimed he was but said nothing about it. Instead he gave a chuckle and replied, "All right. I'll think it over. But for now, I've got to go to work and convince Ron that I'm not of my rocker and that you didn't curse me or slip me a love potion."

* * *

Later that day Draco got an owl while he was at lunch with Pansy and Blaise. They had taken the news of his and Harry's relationship somewhat well. Pansy had one or two outbursts and Blaise looked rather sceptical for a good portion of the meal, but eventually they accepted that he would not joke about such things. He read the letter. It was unsigned but the handwriting was more than familiar. It was Harry's and the note simply said  _"Yes."_


	7. I Should Have Come Out Earlier... Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Harry goes to work and Ron is there waiting for him.

Harry stepped into the office he shared with Ron and was not at all surprised to see his best friend leaning on his desk with a rather stern expression. Harry took a breath as discreetly as possible while he closed the door. Before Ron could start giving Harry all the reasons he thought dating Draco was a bad idea he held up a hand.

"Don't try to convince me that this is a bad idea, Ron," he said, as he put his things down. He sat in his chair and continued. "Look, I know you and Draco don't get along. Hell, Draco and  _I_  never got alon-"

"Exactly!" Ron said, as he walked around Harry's desk. "You and Malfoy don't get along at  _all_."

Harry gave Ron a rather pointed look for interrupting him. "As I was saying, we never got along but we were kids and it was a  _long_  time ago. We've gotten over it. If Draco– don't make that face. It's not as if I'm going to call my own boyfriend by his last name. Stop over reacting, Ron. If  _Draco_  can get over my almost killing him in sixth year and I can get over his tricking me that there were dementors at that Quidditch match, then you can get over it all as well. Besides, from what I heard Hermione didn't have a problem with us dating."

"That's because Hermione and Ginny are being blinded by... I really have no clue what. Maybe he... hexed them... or slipped them a potion... or  _something_. "

"Ron, really, Draco's changed," he said. He smiled a bit to himself as he remembered Draco's stubbornness and shook his head. "Well, not completely. He's still stubborn and likes to plot things."  _Like wonderful ways to torment me in bed_  "But he doesn't believe in blood-prejudice and all that tripe any more. Do you really think I'd be dating him if he still thought of Hermione as a Mudblood?"

Ron crossed his arms and muttered, "I don't know, Harry, it is still Malfoy..."

"I wouldn't," he said. "Trust my judgement would you?"

Ron glared at Harry a moment before sighing and scratching his head. "I reckon I can... give him a chance."

Harry grinned. "Well, now that you know everything. I had one of the best shags of my  _life_  last night."

"Harry!  _Don't_ ," Ron bellowed, as he glared at him.

"If I have to listen to you going on and on about Hermione, you can tolerate my speaking about Draco. It's not as if I'm going into detail. Unlike  _some_  people."

Ron's face became tinged with pink right on cue and Harry continued his story.


	8. I Should Have Come Out Earlier... Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco goes to pick Harry up.

At 8p.m. Draco apparated outside Harry's flat. He rapped on the door and then straightened his sleeves before clasping his hands behind his back. He wore deep blue-grey robes that played off of his eyes and emphasized his slender frame and had left his hair to fall in his face every now and then, combing it back with his hand when necessary, because he knew Harry loved to see it that way.

When the door opened he smiled as he took in the deep green of Harry's robes and the way they hugged the man's frame. Harry stepped aside and gestured for Draco to come in.  
  
"Sorry, I just need to put my shoes on," Harry rushed. "I couldn't decide on what to wear and we both know my hair doesn't exactly listen."  
  
"You chose well," he said, as he admired the curve of Harry's arse. "I've also accepted the fact that nothing can be done with your head of hair."  
  
"The only reason I'm not going to dispute that is because it's true," Harry said, as he finished putting on his shoes. "Ready."  
  
When they exited the flat Draco held out his arm for Harry to take it. The other man smiled and cocked his head. "I asked you out on a date, Harry, so I'm going to go through the formalities as well."  
  
"Oh?" Harry said, as he took Draco's arm. "And what does that entail?"  
  
"Opening doors for you, pulling out your chair, paying the bill and telling you how breathtakingly handsome you are," he said, before apparating them to the restaurant.


	9. I Should Have Come Out Earlier... Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner date.

"I'm used to people staring at me, Draco," said Harry, as he cut into his chicken parmigiana, "but I'm not used to people staring at  _us_ ."

"Well, as far as most of Wizarding society knows, we hate each other. We've just shocked a few people is all, maybe given a few codgers a heart attack," he said, after swallowing some of his pasta.

"I reckon we have," Harry said. "I just don't appreciate the looks, the glares and the _ogling_. Particularly the ogling."

"Just ignore them," he said, brushing his fingers over his boyfriend's hand. "We're a couple, we're going to be seen together in public and they need to get used to it or realise it's none of their business. Besides, we're worth the ogling. Mmm, this pasta is exquisite."

Harry chuckled, most likely at the sudden change in topic. "The food is good isn't it? You did mention being a food enthusiast so I reckon you'll know a good restaurant when you find one."

"Here," he said, twining his fork in his spoon and coiling the linguine before offering it to Harry, "try this."

"Draco..." Harry said, flustered. The man glanced around them, no doubt concerned about who might be watching. Well, Draco knew how to deal with that.

"Embarrassed are we? Where's your Gryffindor courage?" he teased.

Harry narrowed his eyes before leaning forwards and closing his mouth around Draco's fork. "Mmm," he hummed, as he chewed.

"That wasn't too difficult was it?" he asked, as he swiped some sauce off of Harry's face. Distasteful as it was, he licked it from his finger with a swirl of his tongue and watched as Harry followed the movement with his eyes.

"If we were at one of our flats I could just jump you right now," Harry muttered, carving away at his chicken.

"You can give me a kiss if you'd like," he said, as he took a sip of his wine.

"I could. But you and I both know that it would take far too much effort for me to stop once I've started," Harry said.

"Deviant," he murmured, knowing that Harry was probably right.

"You love that about me," Harry laughed, as Draco felt a foot glide along his leg. Harry had taken his shoes off at some point.

He raised a brow and Harry shrugged as he continued to eat his dinner. The foot was moving dangerously close to his thigh. If Harry took this any further Draco was sure they would wind up leaving early, or making a scene. He cleared his throat and gave the man a stern look. "Harry, love."

"Draco, darling," he said, with a wicked smile as he withdrew his foot.

The two chortled in tandem as a young waitress bustled past them mumbling _"Good Godric, it_ is _a date."_

Somehow they had managed to get through dinner without molesting one another and were now waiting for their dessert. They had opted to share a serving of tiramisu. As they waited Harry toyed with Draco's palm and recited a tale about some bloke at the Auror Department who had made a right fool of himself. It ended with the man falling face first into the fountain and the two laughed together in a comfort they would not have had a few months prior.

* * *

The tiramisu was _delectable_. Harry had a habit of sticking to desserts that were simpler than this but Merlin what a mistake he had made. Twice now Draco had blocked Harry's fork with his own because he threatened to finish it all on his own. They had a short tussle with their forks before Draco glared at him.

"Potter, don't test me when it comes to dessert," the blonde warned. It might have worked if a smile had not been tugging at his lips though.

"Then don't order something so decadent," he retorted, as he managed to swipe a piece.

He ate it and watched as Draco stared at him with a You-did- _not_ -just-do-that sort of expression. Harry chuckled and sliced off another piece with his fork, Draco's eyes narrowing all the while as he waited to see if Harry really had the gall to do that again. He leaned forwards and guided the fork to his boyfriend's mouth though. He was teasing, not stupid.

He rolled his eyes as Draco glanced at the fork indignantly. The man eventually ate it though, muttering something that sounded like, "Too bloody handsome," or something of the sort.

"Harry?" he heard someone call as they exited the restaurant, arms around one another's waist.

When he looked towards the voice he was met with one Oliver Wood and one Charlie Weasley, looking a lot like a couple rather than old friends.

"I told you they were a pair," Charlie said smugly. Oliver sighed and rolled his eyes.

"All right, you win," Oliver said, without as much disappointment as he tried to show.

"Charlie, Oliver, are you two?" he asked, as he glanced between them.

"Of course they are," Draco drawled.

"I don't actually think I've met you before, Malfoy," Charlie said, smiling, as he extended a hand. "Charlie Weasley."

"Draco Malfoy," his boyfriend said, as he took Charlie's hand. Harry was glad Charlie had always been the most amicable of the Weasleys.

Suddenly there was a flash and a click that was quickly followed by a squeal of delight. Harry turned around to see one Rita Skeeter bustling over to them. He gave a nod to the other couple before he and Draco apparated away. He reckoned they did the same.


	10. I Should Have Come Out Earlier... Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron has another fit after seeing Skeeter's article.

When Harry went to work the next day he was subject to quite a bit of staring, heard many a hushed conversation as he walked by and got quite a few disappointed looks. In one instance an Auror trainee came up to him and promised that they would find out what "that wretched man" had done to him and free him from it. He was not sure how many times he had to implore that he was of his right mind and that Draco had done absolutely nothing to him. By the time he reached his office he was in a fairly bad mood and he had not expected to find a very stunned Ron.

Ron was sitting at his desk, paper in hand, jaw dangling and eyes bulging. Harry had to call the man a number of times before he got a response. Ron leaped out of his chair and waved the paper in Harry's face asking him what the bloody hell he was looking at. Harry thought it was absolutely ridiculous considering Ron had _known_ about him and Draco. Once he got his mate to back off a bit and then he caught a glimpse of what the article and the photograph were about he realised the reason for his friend's shock. Ron was not shocked at Harry and Draco being in the paper, he was shocked at _Charlie and Oliver_.

The headline read _"_ _ **Saviour and Death Eater, Keeper and Dragonologist:**_ _Was there more to the Potter-Malfoy school boy rivalry? Was Weasley coaching Wood on more than just Quidditch plays back in the day?_ " There was also a photograph of Draco and Charlie at the end of their handshake before the couples turned around, startled. Their arms tightened around their respective partners and leaving no question about the nature of either relationship. Harry supposed Charlie had not told his family about his relationship with Oliver as yet judging by the way Ron was flailing.

"Ron, calm down," he said, as he took the paper from his best mate. "Look, I don't see any reason for you to let this affect you so-"

"Charlie is _gay_ , Harry, and he's dating _Oliver Wood_. Bloody hell! It's like you've all just upped and turned queer all of a sudden! Next thing you know Neville is going to tell me he's doesn't really love Hannah because he's into blokes, or Dean will tell me that he and Seamus are getting in each others' pant-"

"I'm pretty sure that's happened actually," he murmured.

" _What_?" Ron yelled, flustered.

"They aren't actually gay. They were sloshed one night after a group of us went out. It was," Harry had to pause to laugh, "It was hilarious actually. But then we just sort of... left them to it. They started out imi- The point is, Ron, you're overreacting. _Again_." He need not tell Ron that Dean and Seamus had been imitating him and Hermione.

"Overreacting? You realise that within... 3 days I've found out that my best mate and my brother are queer and _already_ in relationships? At least you already... _Actually_ , you _didn't_ tell me. _Malfoy_ told me. And _then_ I find out about Charlie through the _Daily Prophet_ of all things!"

Harry tugged at his hair a bit and wondered how he could calm Ron down. Perhaps he really should have told the Weasley's about Draco himself, rather than just throwing the man into the Burrow and leaving him to do the work. It was hard for him to regret doing it though, after Draco had given him such a lovely punishment.

"Well, I reckon you can expect a visit from Charlie fairly soon now."

"Hmph, as if that makes a difference _now_."

_And I won't have to worry about telling the rest of my friends about Draco. All I need to do is tell them that Skeeter was right about us dating._

_I reckon I should probably read the article first though._

* * *

Draco rolled his eyes. Another owl had flown into the apothecary with a howler. He ignored the bird and continued to brew. The novelty of seeing the owl fluster about after the howler disintegrated in its claws had long worn off. He reckoned he would be getting them for at least the rest of the week.


	11. I Should Have Come Out Earlier... Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry thinks everyone else needs to mind their own business.

So it had been two weeks and Harry was still getting harassed by ridiculous fans that had no business in his love life. Needless to say that if he was being harassed then so was Draco, who happened to complain about it every now and again. At the moment the blonde was recounting, for the third time that day, some witch who had nearly stunned him while wailing about how he had used Dark Arts to turn Harry into a crazed homosexual to use for his own sick perversions, something along those lines.

While Harry had no qualms about Draco using him for his own "sick perversion", or whatever the woman had said, he was quickly reaching his tipping point when it came to these objections. So what if he was gay? So what if he was head over heels for, and possibly falling in love with, Draco Malfoy: high school nemesis and ex-Death Eater. And what a thought that was, falling in love. It was fairly early in their relationship but it was possible. He would mull it over later though, when Draco was not staring at him and possibly wondering why he was looking at him that way.

"Harry, are you even listening?" Draco asked, irritated.

"I am," he sighed. "But you've told that story twice already since I've come over. She's a bitch I get it. And I've already expressed my concern for your safety-"

"You should be concerned about yours as well," Draco added, as he sat on the arm of the chair.

"Yes, mine as well," he agreed. "I just got distracted."

"Distracted?" Draco deadpanned. "By _what_?"

"You," he smiled. "You're adorable when you pout."

" _Pout_? I do _not_ pout," Draco denied.

"You're doing it right now," he teased.

Draco huffed and threw one of the sofa cushions at him playfully.

* * *

The next day when Harry went to work he was in a fairly good mood. He and Draco had ended up shagging the previous night and his crazed fans were very nearly forgotten, if only that had gone both ways though. He sighed when an older witch approached him and began to rant about love potions and morals and queers. He strode to the fountain of the atrium, hopped onto it and cast a _Sonorus_. He cleared his throat and the traffic soon came to a stop as his co-workers wondered what the bloody hell he was doing.

"I reckon you all know who I am and I reckon you also know I'm dating Draco Malfoy," he started. "Now, if you don't mind I'd appreciate it if certain individuals would mind their own business and leave ours alone. Yes, I'm very much gay. I have been for quite some time now. Yes, I'm fully aware that Draco and I didn't get along during Hogwart's. It's my life, I remember it. No, I don't quite care that we never got along or that we fought on other sides of the war. We were teenagers and we really didn't have much say in which side we ended up on at the time. And no, I am by no means under some sort of curse or what have you.

"Now, if you'd excuse I'm going to go back to minding my own business and I suggest you lot, and everyone else, do the same."


	12. I Should Have Come Out Earlier... Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy visits Draco at work.

The door of the apothecary slammed opened and Draco was on his feet, wand at the ready and face to face with... Pansy. He glared at her and tucked his wand away. With a wave of his hand he signalled for his two employees to deal with the customers before leading Pansy to the back room.

"Don't you have _work_?" he asked. "Why are you attempting to destroy my door and scare away my customers?"

"Never mind work," Pansy said cheerfully, as she sat at his desk. "Guess what?"

He sighed and leaned against the wall. "Are you really here to gossip, Pans? Couldn't this have waited until after hours?"

"No, it couldn't," she said with a smirk. "Now, I heard from Blaise, who heard from Millicent, who heard from Theo, who was at the Ministry this morning, that there was quite a scene that involved one Harry Potter."

Draco pushed off of the wall and moved to sit on his desk. "I know it's not bad news because you keep grinning. Well, what is it?" he asked.

"So you actually haven't heard as yet?" she teased.

"Don't you start delaying, Pansy. I have to get back to work," he warned.

"Fine, fine," she conceded. "Well, from what I heard, this old witch was harassing Potter this morning and he lost it- He didn't throw a tantrum and hex her, calm down. Anyway, he got up on that horrid fountain in the atrium and, very loudly, told the Wizarding world to shove it. All right, so he didn't actually _say_ that. He just told them to get their noses out of his, and your, business then went off to work."

Draco laughed. He did not know what else to do. He wished he could have seen it. When he saw Harry later on he would probably hear the more accurate details though and reward him for his vulgar yet charming actions. He could also get a look at a pensieve memory. But amusement aside, he was flattered that Harry would publicly show such loyalty him. Loyalty that he would not have granted in previous years. What a turn around they had made.

"I wish I had seen it myself," Pansy mused.

"Hm? You wish _you_ had seen it? Imagine me," he chuckled.

"I really do wish that he had actually told them to shove it though," she said. "It would have made my day."

"Seems it already has either way. Now, off with you. Don't you have patients to deal with?" he said, as he hurried her out the door.

"I'm on my break, thank you very much. Anyway, toodles, love," she waved. "Oh, and when you see Potter tell him that he's got my approval, all threats still withstanding."

* * *

When Draco stepped out of the shower he heard his floo roar before Harry called for him. He purposefully went to the front room bare arsed and still drying his hair. "How was work?" he asked.

"It was pretty interesting act-" Harry cleared his throat once he caught sight of Draco.

"So I hear," he said. He pulled the towel off his head and onto his shoulders before giving Harry a kiss.

"You heard?" Harry rasped, as he wrapped his arms around Draco's waist.

"I did. All though I'd much prefer to hear you tell me. I'm not sure how accurate Pansy's rendition was," he purred, as he began to undo Harry's belt.

"Later," his boyfriend husked.

"No, now," he said, as he undid the man's trousers.

" _Now_?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, Harry, now."


	13. I Should Have Come Out Earlier... Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry attempts to retell the story about the Ministry.

Harry thrust his hips and groaned in frustration when Draco held them down. He did not understand how the man expected him to form coherent sentences at the moment. Not with the way his tongue swirled over the head of Harry's cock, or the way he  _looked_ at Harry when he sucked him into his mouth. Draco pulled away and licked teasingly at him, waiting for Harry to continue speaking.

"Bloody Slytherin," he groaned. "Where was I?"

"Some old witch was trying to explain to you that I'd bewitched you," Draco said, before licking a stripe up Harry's cock.

_He's bloody bewitching me now with that tongue of his._ "I um... I was properly fed up wi- _fuck_ ," he breathed, as Draco sucked on his head. "-With... all that... Draco I can't concentrate when you- _Oh Merlin, yesss_." He spread his legs as fingers toyed at his entrance. "What the fuck was I saying? _Bloody tosser_." Draco wanked him slowly and sucked at his balls. "Fountain, I went to the fount- _Draco_. I basically told them to piss off," he rushed.  
"You've skipped a few things," Draco murmured, as he splayed his hand on Harry's thighs and looked up at him.

He sighed and threw his head back. "I climbed onto the bloody fountain and I cast a _Sonorus_ and went on to tell the Wizarding world, the ones that were in the Ministry anyway, that yes, I am dating y _ooou_ ," he groaned. Draco had dipped between his thighs and began to rim him. Harry gasped at the way the man parted his cheeks and licked at his entrance.

"Uhm, I... uhm... told them that I... _fuuck_... I'm not remembering anything, Draco. Nooo, don't stop. Fuck. What was it? I... told them I bloody well... _thank Merlin_... bloody well know... about my own past, and yours... _ahn_... and that if I didn't... _mmm_... I didn't... _yes, yeees_... what? I... I... fuck... I didn't give a shit-" he gasped as he felt a lubrication charm and hissed a 'yes' as Draco slid a finger inside. "I... _harder_... _please_... _more_... Then I just... I told them... told them to mind their own business- _there, there, yes_... and then I just... _mmm_... I just went to work. Can you fuck me now? Please."

Draco grinned at him and pumped his fingers a few more time before he climbed on top of him. He spread his legs, one dangling off of the couch, and pulled Draco's hips towards him.

"You, Harry James Potter, are absolutely exquisite," Draco said, as he leaned down and kissed him. He lined himself up and pressed inside in a long, slow thrust. Harry tightened his hold on the man's arse and pulled him forwards so that they could get it on with. Draco chuckled.

He thrust his hips upwards and moaned in satisfaction at the way Draco's cock moved inside of him. He gasped when he felt it twitch inside of him. Draco sat up and watched him writhing as he stroked Harry's chest. Once he got his fill he began to thrust into Harry hard. The man took hold of his cock and began to pump him. He groaned and he bucked desperately.

With a cry Harry came, pulsing his pleasure over his abdomen and Draco's hand. He felt as his arse clenched around his boyfriend's cock and the man moaned and thrust into him without abandon. Soon Draco bucked erratically and Harry felt heat filling him as the cock inside him twitched and pulsed. Harry was already pleased with the way he had handled the woman at the Ministry and now even more so.

He smiled and snogged Draco as the man ground into him until his cock softened. He really did not give a shit about their past when they worked so well together in the present.


	14. I Should Have Come Out Earlier... Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those family dinners on the weekends.

One Saturday evening Draco watched as Harry had a fairly relaxed conversation with Narcissa. Lucius was still a bit quiet when it came to speaking with him, no doubt trying not to insult him since Draco was sure his mother had said something to him about that. But on occasion his father would show the smallest hint of a smile and Draco was more than grateful for that. It was more than he had expected in terms of niceties.

He sipped at his wine and he smiled at his good fortune. A fair amount of the Wizarding world might complain about Harry's choosing to be with him but he was more than ecstatic about it because of all the people Harry could pick from, Draco was the one he was with.

He threaded his fingers through Harry's and they stayed like that for most the after dinner discussions.

* * *

It was Sunday dinner at the Burrow and Harry realized that he had somewhow had managed to miss the moment when the world had shifted on its axis and caused Draco and Ginny to get along with each other ridiculously well. It was not _just_ Ginny though. It was most the Weasley's, Ron included.

At first these Sunday dinners had been terribly awkward and would have a number of silences where no one really knew what to say, but now everyone seemed to be used to, and accepting of, Draco and things were moving naturally. He had had doubts that the Malfoy-Weasley feud would die down as calmly as it had and marvelled at the way his two worlds had meshed together.

Harry had Draco and he had a family and that was more than he had ever thought he would get when he was a child. He was... more than happy.

He snapped out of his thoughts at something George had said and refocused his attention to the conversation. He did not need to watch out for any catastrophic moments any more because Draco was part of the family.

If the blonde and his best mate got into a conversation about Quidditch teams though then he would have to intervene, especially if Oliver and Charlie were there as well.

* * *

"Draco," Harry said over breakfast.

"Hmmm?" he hummed, as he looked up from the paper. Harry was smiling softly at him as he held a mug of tea.

"I love you," the man said.

Draco grinned and set the _Prophet_ down. "Well, that took you long enough," he teased, as he leaned forwards and kissed Harry softly. "I love you, too."

  
-fin-


End file.
